Day One
by Proximal-Priority
Summary: The world is crumbling... Destruction... Despair... This is our last chance... Time to show the world what it means to be the very best. Post-Apocalyptic Pokemon! Because why not?


**Like what you're reading? Like Pokemon? Go ahead and follow the story! I'm new, so support is much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Imagine a snowflake, crisp, clean, unique. Now every snowflake is different correct? But technically they are all the same thing. Frozen water. Now imagine water, that's all the same correct? Ever water molecule to ever exist is made of the exact same thing, Hydrogen, and Oxygen. Every single drop of water of water to ever exist has consisted of the exact same thing. Now add a little bit of cold air, correct conditions, and big ole cloud. Those water droplets have an opportunity to become something completely new and different, something that cannot be repeated. Something that no matter how hard the world tries, will never be able to recreate again.<p>

Now imagine a human... Intelligent, quick thinking, interactive, curious. Every human is logistically the same, yes? All have two-hundred and six bones in their bodies, all breathe oxygen, we all are born with the ability to see, feel, listen, taste, and smell. All human beings have the same attributes as one another. We all can do the same things, some better than others. But! All Humans have the opportunity to become something unforgettable, something that can't be repeated. Add determination, add wisdom, add experience, add motivation. These are your cold air! Your correct conditions! Your big ole cloud! Everything in life needs just a few things in their lives so they can transform from an average Joe into something that is formidable, incredible, fantastic.

Now some water molecules go through life and never get their cold air or their big ole cloud. Some go through the water cycle and never get to experience what it's like to be unique, different, weightless. This coincides with the human race, some humans go through life and never get to the motivation, the courage, the bravery needed to become someone note worthy. Some of us sit there and wait, while others go out and get some for themselves.

This is where our story begins... The world is in shambles, life is on the verge of destruction, Cities have been crumbled into shells of their pasts selves, towns have been completely wiped off the map. But their is still that small light at the end of the tunnel. Us humans don't go down without a fight, we fight on, we battle, we struggle. We defy all odds. When we see an opposing force we do not run scared, we face it head on just to see how tough this "force" really is... Turns out they are pretty strong... Turns out there's a lot of them too... But no matter how many cities they destroy, no matter how many people they take captive. We will continue to do what we are doing. Because we have courage, because we have motivation, because we are brave.

We've battled people like this before, and we've had kids single-handedly take them down. But not these guys, these guys know how to beat those type of people, they've studied every single team that has fallen through the years to make sure they don't make the same mistake. Will they? Probably not, but hell, if there's a will, there's a way.

The world was such a beautiful place before... But all good things must come to an end, but man did that end come quickly. They took Kanto, locked down cities, set fire to every route, took everything they would need. People fled, where they were going had no idea, but everyone ran. Some didn't make it, some are still out their, in the decimated ruins. But a select few did retreat to the Johto region. But they weren't safe there. Shortly after, they invaded the Johto region, gyms were destroyed, Pokemon were taken from their trainers, and they quickly torched every town that was imaginable. Some tried to fight back. But to no avail, they couldn't be stopped. People kept running, and running, and with them went the Pokemon. Cargo planes full of humans were being sent off to other regions. But nothing was safe. They took Hoenn and Sinnoh with ease, and quickly after that, they invaded Unova. Gym Leaders were killed, caves blown up and dismantled, oceans dyed black from the smoke coming from the singed towns. There seemed to be no hope... Whoever was left was sent over to Kalos. But we knew they were coming. We prepared ourselves but we just couldn't do it... Everything we've ever loved was being destroyed right before our eyes, and for what? They claim it's for the best, but if you look at it. Why would this be the best? But nonetheless, one last glimmer of hope... Archar. The Archar region, that's our last chance. We've built cities, we've dug out caves. It's our new home. But they're coming, slowly trickling in, ready to strike and end civilization as we know it.

But like them, we have learned. We know what not to do, what mistakes to make. We have the right tools, we just need to use them. But it's getting difficult to do... Species of Pokemon have became scarce and more scarce. They've invaded cities, and taken over towns, but they haven't completely destroyed it. Gyms are still up and running, by gym leaders that have survived the past invasion. We have our trainer schools, which help a lot due to the fact that the demand for Pokemon trainers is so high. Defense is the best offense, and if we can't defend this, then we've already been defeated. And a Pokemon league consisting of the four most elite trainers that the world has ever known.

This is where our hero steps in, Thomas Maelstrom, native of the Archar region, born and raised here. Now this boy is our water droplet. He's like every other kid. He can walk, talk, feel, and smell. But Tommy is going to be given his cold air, his correct conditions, and his big ole cloud, and Tommy will turn into something that the world will never forget. A hero, a legend, a man. Now... Let us begin our story, from the very beginning. The Bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the story so far, hoping to update on a weekly basis if school allows that. Feel free to review the story and tell me what I could change, do better, etc.. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in chapter two.<br>**


End file.
